Attic
by Lazlobane
Summary: Note: Not for the faint of heart. Where is she? The answer lies with the people she had trusted the most. A story where some enemies may be friends. And loved ones..aren't always what they seem.
1. Every Breath You Take

Water was thrown at me once again from a bucket, slapping me and making me rock back on the chair I was seated on.

I gasped quietly, shivering as it trailed down my already drenched body.

The chair's legs gave out from underneath me as they were kicked in and I fell onto my back, still strapped painfully to the chair with a thick rope that left nasty red welts on my bare flesh.

I whimpered softly, knowing that if I made any loud noises it would only get worse. My eyes burned painfully, swollen from the tears that had dried up long ago.

A towel was dropped heavily on my face and I braced myself for what was going to occur next.

Water was poured over my face and I held on for as long as I could before gagging and gasping for breath like a fish out of water. My entire body spasmed and my nails dug into the concrete floor beneath me.

I could feel myself begin to float away. Back to where it was safe and warm again. Where I could sit with mom, dad, grandma Mazur, Valerie and my nieces, eating together and enjoying each others company. My eyes clouded over.

 _How I wish I could be there with them now.._

My back arched and a huge spasm overtook my body. Heavy hands held me down.

I would tell them I loved them. _Why hadn't I told them that I loved them?_

The towel was ripped off my face and I sobbed.

"Please," I whispered, my throat burning and head spinning.

A finger was wagged patronizing in front of me as the figure crouched next to me. " _Shhhhhh,_ now."

The other hand reached out and stroked the side of my head, fingers dragging down my face making me feel hot and cold with terror and disgust.

The roped were untied and I was lifted up, being to weak and bruised to move at all.

"Up we go."

The footsteps were heavy and loud as they made their way back up the basement staircase. But even then we went up higher, bypassing the living area and the front door where light filtered in from behind heavy curtains.

After tugging down a string to open up the attic door we climbed up the ladder and I was placed gently onto the bed surrounded by dusty furniture and children's toys.

My wrists and ankles were lifted as they were cuffed and chained to the posts.

I looked at the retreated no form with hazy eyes, glad the syringe was gone for today and I could remain lucid and not in that nauseous, wretched state.

*thud thud thud...*

The sounds of footsteps disappeared after the click of the attic door closing again.

I could hear a faint knocking and realized it was from the front door. I closed my eyes to block out the webs and sad memories of the owners of these books, toys, family heirlooms around me and to try to focus on what was happening downstairs.

I heard the door opening and the tones of friendly conversation that slowly grew stilted.

"...I'm very sorry...Ranger."

My heart beat like a hummingbirds wings before I forced myself to calm.

Soon after I heard the door close again and footsteps wall directly underneath me. I shut my eyes tightly a faint tremor in my hand.

When I opened them he was there. So familiar. So cruel. He smiled a two-hundred watt smile.

"Hello again."

 _God_.


	2. Every Move You Make

As he neared me I thought back to everything that had transpired to create the reality I was facing now...

* * *

I had been hunting down a dangerous skip by the name of Carlos Accardi, who had been sent to prison for publicly beating a man who was rumored to be a rat for a rival syndicate of Accardi's. All in all it was bad business all around.

And like a fool I had taken up the job in order to pay the rent and hopefully save some cash on the side for a rainy day.

I had called Ranger and asked him to help me and he agreed as long as I owed him something in return. I agreed easily. It had happened before and he never seemed to ask for the favors in return. At least nothing serious...

* * *

I shivered in revolution as I felt him sidle up to me and murmur 'loving' words into my ear. I couldn't understand it as it was in another language.

 _"Mi adorada..."_

I felt like throwing up but my stomach was empty. I had rejected the food he had offered to feed me personally. I felt it was only a matter of time before he fed me by force. I knew he wanted me alive.

He stroked my bare thigh and traced a lazy finger down my body like a lover would. Gently.

I wasn't fooled. The bruises he traced oh-so lightly were proof enough. He traced my neck where they had bloomed like a twisted collar and I felt my neck tighten with faint fear.

He kissed me on the cheek.

"If you behave I won't have to use force again. I told you before."

Emotion I didn't know I had left within me churned in my stomach and my anger rose to the surface.

"Don't. Touch. Me. I'll _kill_ you," the words were lost to blurry vision and he laughed at my pathetic self, a rich, deep chuckle that sounded completely sane.

He got up and tidied his clothes swiftly and said, "I'll come back later, princesa. I have some things to do. People to...quiet." He winked and disappeared once again.

I could cry with relief. I didn't know how many days I'd been I prisoner here under the watch of my unstable captor. But I knew enough to know that it was miraculous that I had not broken yet.

 _Yet_.

I clawed at my restraints and shoved back against the headboard.

 _*Bam*_

I had secretly managed to loosen it a bit over time and I felt that at the correct time I could maybe break free.

But I had to think of a plan.

Even if I managed to escape there was no way I wouldn't be gunned down in the streets or assassinated in police custody.

Because there were other things that made my blood run cold.

This man...

And the fact that the whole county was after me for killing Carlos Accardi.

The chains rattled and quieted as I panted softly in the cold, damp box I was trapped in.

Madness digging into my mind even as I fought to stay sane.

 _*Bam*_

 _*Bam*_

 _ ***BAM***_


	3. Every Bond You Break

How many days- no- _months_ had gone by?

The musky scent of the room filled all of my senses and my mind went blank most days. Until he came back.

I opened my eyes slowly, my pupils dilating, and slowly becoming accustomed to the dark moonlit room.

I looked out the measly window high above me where there was nothing but black sky. No moon or stars to comfort me.

My sunken stomach grumbled noisily and I took a deep breath, my ribs outlined harshly against my skin.

I heard a very faint click downstairs. _He's gone_.

I sat up and worked at the cuffs on my ankles with a thin piece of metal I had dug desperately out of the bed frame. I had finally pulled the headboard free earlier and managed to uncuff my wrists after I had found the object I used now.

I had been ready to concentrate the strength I had and claw my way out of this hell. _Too bad,_ I though bitterly.

The one in my right leg jammed open and I worked on the other quickly, hindered slightly by my shaking hands. It clicked open with a tiny snap as it opened.

My breath hitched and for a brief second I felt high with joy. I felt..normal? I couldn't recall what normal really felt anymore but I want sure that feeling was a big part of who I was before.

I put on the robe that he always dressed me in after a bath and inched my way to the attic door, dodging the haphazardly placed oddities surrounding me. I dug around a bit into one box and found a flashlight. I weighed it on my hand and it seemed hefty enough to do some sort of damage. I didn't have enough time to try and see if there were better prospects.

I finally stood above the attic entrance, took a deep breath, and opened it. My stomach felt heavy all the while.

I went down the steps on shaky legs. It had seemed that my muscle had almost deteriorated in the time I had spent sitting and laying down. He had insisted on carrying me whenever walking was called for.

I swallowed back the vomit that rose from the memories.

* * *

Finally down, I took a swift 360 turn and took in the relatively new terrain.

It was a quaint little house with yellow and white walls, frames of flowers and little knick knacks strewn about on most surfaces. I walked to my right to what was apparently the kitchen area. It was brightly lit and reminded me of my parents' kitchen with its cozy atmosphere and the busy feeling it gave off. I looked into the cupboards but all I found were regular dishes.

I picked one up and had a small panic attack as I recalled him shoving food into my mouth from this very set. I placed it back as carefully as I could and backed away. I left the kitchen and headed to another room.

I blinked as I took it all in.

Monitors line the entire far wall of the room and all sorts of keyboards and other huge blocks of equipment with lights and switches that I couldn't hope to know how to use filled the rest of it. A comfortable looking chair sat in front of it all.

I had had an inkling before but now I was even more sure of how he had done it. Hell, I would've too in his position with how easy it is to access.

Or, rather, it was impossible for him not to.

I looked at moving figures behind the screen, a few of them the me from before.

I reached toward a screen encompassing a few figures with an aching heart but clenched my fist and moved on. There was nothing more to see.

I finally walked into one of the rooms I feared the most. His room.

I opened the door and stood looking in. I was not unfamiliar with it.

I had the time to soak in its every detail before after all.

I grit my teeth together and walked in.

"Fuck it," my raspy breath wheezed out.

It was a very savy room. Organized. Sterile.

I looked around but either some things were locked or held nothing inside. Very organized.

I looked around but either some things were locked or held nothing inside. Very organized.

* * *

I started to curse and decided I was going to get nothing out of this shithole before I heard the nearly inaudible sound of the lock on the front door turn open.

Shit. _Shitshitshitshit_!

Without really thinking I slithered underneath his bed. Fortunately it was large enough that there was more than enough room to squeeze into.

I held my breath as I heard voices approach. This time a woman's voice mingled with his and I rattled my brain for who it could belong to. It was so familiar and yet there was only a blank humming in my mind.

The door opened suddenly and quick steps hit the carpet, approaching me.

"I've told you all that I know for now. Go home."

I heard some shuffling and a response from the woman. She scoffed and responded, "You think I'm stupid? I want a proper answer. I know you have more than what you've given me." Her frustration was almost palpable and I related to that at least.

It helped to stop me from buying my tongue anyway. The iron filled my mouth but I was too afraid to swallow. For now I just tried to breath as quietly as humanly possible. A technique I had learned well.

My hand twitched.

"Go," I heard him step towards her quietly, the menace building in the room, "home."

She tsked and walked into my line of vision, her feet anyway. They were right above me; I could reach out and touch them if I wanted.

I scuttled backwards to prevent them from seeing me.

She wore black boots with high heels, didn't really look familiar.

I saw her legs turn away and I knew I was in trouble (I was going to be found out after she left and he went to check up on me) but then something loud landed on the carpet in front of me.

A huge gun.

It shined in the rooms bright light and I could see her features faintly as she bent to pick it up. The gun wasn't reflective enough for me to recognize her though. She paused and I waited, nonplused, for her to leave.

With a start, I realized that if I could make her out... she could do the same to me.

 **She knew someone was under the bed.**

My heart beat wildly and I shut my eyes tightly before she got on her knees and we looked at one another's blurry forms from the weapon in front of us.

She hunched over, still on her knees, and her face appeared suddenly.

I blinked as the mass of curls brushed the carpet and her face registered shock. Her mouth formed a small 'O'.

She quickly got her gun and stood. I heard her put it away but I was still reeling from the encounter.

"What are you doing," he asked quietly suspicious. A deadly combination that only idiots would ignore. Or the most brave of souls.

She laughed haughtily, and a bit sexually I thought but then I didn't know much about that and replied, "Just picking up some of my equipment. Wouldn't want to leave it behind." She just about purred the last part.

"Oh, and another thing..."

My nostrils flared as the recognition came in waves. _Yes_.

That was my enemy.

My lifelong tormentor.

My rival.

 _Joyce Barnhardt_.

 **And she's about to smoke me out like a rat.**


	4. Every Step You Take

"...you can't just expect me to leave without you showing me around, can you?" I could picture the man eating smile she was known for with her bright red lipstick.

I heard him shift his weight a bit and sigh.

"What is it you're so interested in?," is what he asked but he started heading out and she followed after him.

She paused and once more I held my breath, wondering why she hadn't told him as soon as she had seen me.

"Actually I'd like to make sure nothing of mine fell underneath your bed from my utility belt." I almost rolled my eyes at that but jumped a bit when her black clawed hand swiveled around in front of my face, almost stabbing my eyes with the rapid motion.

A small object glinted softly and was set down underneath my elevated face before her hand pulled out. I looked up and she ducked her head in.

I felt a little dizzy at first as we both stared at one another. But something in her eyes, the serious expression she wore as she looked at me changed that. She glanced down at the object she'd set in front of me and got up. She dusted herself off and sniffed.

"I guess not. All I found was dust," she said with trademark disgust.

They walked out and I heard them go further away and around the hall, her loud flirting fading as they were farther away.

I swiped the glinting object and got out from underneath the bed, quietly stepping out of the room and carefully looking around the corner.

 _Looks like they're in the dining hall._

Without pause I ran to the front door in the opposite direction with all the strength I had.

I was holding back heavy breaths as I flipped the bolts and turned the knob open.

As it opened, golden light assaulted my eyes and stung them. It was the most wonderful sensation.

I ran out. Into the world.

 _The actual world_

I looked around and spotted a sleek black vehicle in the driveway next to another. I knew the difference between the two.

I sidled up next to one and crouched, opening up my palm.

Inside it lay a set of keys. One of them a car key.

I inserted it into the slot and the car door unlocked.

Shaking, I crawled into the car and shut the door as quietly as I could so as to not alert anyone. There was no chance of any neighbors seeing me. There were none.

Not this far into the Pines.

I squeezed, laying face down, into the space in between the front and back seats and covered what was sticking out with some black leather garments she had left atop the backseat for whatever reason.

I waited inside the stuffy car for another half hour before I heard gravel crunching near me and growing louder.

It was only one pair of feet.

Sweat from the heat had plastered some hair onto my face and a shirt I took from her onto my body. It was not a sensation I hadn't felt recently. A cut that had been precisely measured in length and depth had only just begun to heal today. It was open again and the carpet stung it a small amount.

Somebody opened the car door and sat in the drivers seat.

They turned the key I had left in the ignition and the car started. I could feel it backing out of the space carefully and, finally, we were driving away.

The car was silent save for some Joan Osbourne that played quietly. The sounds of traffic filled the silence.

About ten minutes into this I was ready to fall asleep but was stopped when I was suddenly spoken to.

"So what do you think you're doing there Stephanie?" The voice was loud in the quiet space and grave.

My heart dropped and heavy drops from my eyes fell into the carpet in front of me, turning it into a slightly darker shade before absorbing into it and disappearing so quickly.

I shut my eyes tightly and prayed this wasn't a nightmare.

 _Please._

 _Please God.._

A hand landed in my shoulder as the car came to a stop and I stiffened.

"I'm not going back," I whispered with my heart in my throat.

 _Don't let me be wrong._


	5. I'll Be Watching You

A wobbly smile was plastered on my face as I asked, "You should know the answer to that question shouldn't you?"

I glanced up from my low position, eyes rolling up to peer at the driver.

"Isn't that why you gave me the keys...Joyce?"

The redhead glanced at me before looking back towards the road. She smirked and answered tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah, whore." Her hands shock on the steering wheel and she clenched them to keep from slipping.

She swallowed before she continued.

"I honestly can't believe I managed to find you. Of all people!," she shook her head with frantic disbelief.

"I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do now."

"What?," I asked in a low voice, "You're not going to turn me in for a pretty penny?" A harsh chuckle spilled out of me.

The rumble of the engine assaulted my ears in the silence that ensued for what was likely a minute or two. It felt much longer.

"No...no. I don't know! Damn it!," she glanced back at me again when the car came to stop.

"You didn't kill Accardi right?"

"If I said I didn't, would it make a difference?," I asked tiredly.

Her lips pursed into a straight line as she glared at me. And then, to my disbelief, her expression softened and I could see...empathy? Sadness? What, I didn't know, but it gave me a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah. It would. Not that I believe you did it anyway. Especially with what I've just seen." Her fists clenched and I could see a twitch in her jaw. "I can't say I want to believe it. I mean, of all people..." She let out a long sigh of regret and closed her eyes.

"Will you help me?" I tried to keep myself in check but I'm sure even she could hear the slight tremor in my voice.

She opened her eyes again, black as coal, and blew out a breath that ruffled her bangs.

"I don't really have a choice do I? I already interfered with something I shouldn't have. I'm in deep shit now!"

I smiled and, incredibly, being with my supposed nemesis was soothing. I recalled what I had heard at the place is been imprisoned in...

" _I've told you all that I know for now. Go home."_

 _"You think I'm stupid? I want a proper answer. I know you have more than what you've given me."_

It occurred to me that she had mabye been searching for me, or information about my whereabouts.

I looked at her panicked expression.

"Thank you."

She blinked wide eyes at me and two pink spots high on her cheeks appeared.

"It's.. I'm not doing this for you! But.. We're in this together now and we need to help each other if we don't want to end up like-" she stopped herself immediately and paled, glancing at me quickly and then looking away.

My throat tightened.

"Anyway, I should try to get us as far as-"

"So-" I cut her off, "then, d-did h-he...?" I started to sit up but she pushed me down harshly and yelled angrily, "Keep your head down! Do you want to be seen? Do you want us both to die?!"

I sobbed into the carpet, "Answer me." My breath caught and my throat felt as though I had hands around it once more.

Somehow it was even more painful than before.

Joyce turned around and started the car again, driving from whatever curb shed stopped at.

"I can't answer that for you. I'm sorry." Her voice was harsh as if it was raw and painful.

I looked up at her slowly and I saw her putting on a large pair of shades. But not before I saw a tear fall down her face. Or mabye I'd imagined it I told myself. I had never been that good at lying to myself.

She took something out of the glove compartment and passed it to me, her hand shaking before she let go.

I took it and looked at the newspaper clipping.

I looked at the title of the section and die the list.

My heart slammed in my chest and stopped once I reached it.

I clenched me teeth and my vision grew hazy and warm. A drop, two, hit the paper.

"No." I could hardly hear my own voice as the blood rushes in my ears.

 **Obituary**.

My closed my eyes and layer back down, clenching the paper in my hand and holding it to my chest as if by doing so I could turn back time. See that person again. Touch them.

A shuddering breath escaped me.

 _You said you'd always be there. That you'd help me._

 _Rescue me._

My mouth opened but nothing came out at first before a low wailing sound shook me and my whole body felt tight.

 ** _Liar_**.

I piece of me had died already. Now another was ripped from me.

The car rocked gently as it moved, the ambient sounds of the outside that had been familiar.

And I'd never felt so alone.


	6. Every Single Day

After what seemed like hours crammed into that tiny space, without a single exchange between us afterwards, the car came to a rolling stop.

"Grab my jacket from the backseat and cover yourself with it when you get out." She turned the car off and got out.

Quickly, I did as she said, grabbed a hold of the leather jacket that reeked of cheap perfume and covered my head with it, sitting up and opening the side door before finally stepping out. My legs were a little sore and shaky but I managed to walk towards her.

I blinked heavily at the bright sun high above our heads, the brightness giving Joyce's red hair an almost neon appearance.

She calmly looked back at me as I studied her. She looked different somehow but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Come on, let's get inside," she said quietly.

I finally took note of where we were. I looked around the quaint neighborhood of manicured lawns and McMansions. One of which we walked up the entryway stairs of before Joyce unlocked the door and we stepped in.

"Walter!," she yelled up the stairs.

A loud thud could be heard above us and then the thumping noises of hurried footsteps. Finally, a figure hurried down the staircase and it took me a long minute of watching him until recognition hit me. The new haircut had thrown me off at first.

My eyes widened.

A thin, bespectacled man with short, shaggy hair walked toward us. He looked confused but I could see a flash of recognition flash behind his eyes and his jaw opened, leaving his mouth ajar.

"M-mooner." I wasn't sure whether to be confused or happy but in the next second a big smile lot his face like a young boys and he laughed, picking me up in an embrace as he did. I dropped the jacket that was still in my hand to the marbled floor.

"Oh my god! Stephanie! It's really you?! Holy..." He let me down and took a step back to take a good look at me. He frowned.

"You're not looking so hot."

A bark of a laugh escaped me unconsciously. "No shit." I furrowed my brows and looked at both of them.

"Why are you two hanging around each other? It's an odd pairing don't you think?," I asked.

They glanced at one another and I could swear I saw Joyce's face turn pink before nooner said,"Ahh..well dude it's kinda a mystery to us too but we're kinda...dating" He scratched the back of his neck and now I could see they were both blushing.

My mind went blank for a second. "Oh...Congrats."

Joyce punched his shoulder.

"Ow!"

She cleared her throat then sighed. "It's a long story. Not important. Anyway he's living with me for the moment. In the time you've been gone I've had to deal with a lot of unusual..acquaintances. But you'll figure that out soon enough."

She continued, "This is one of my homes but I use this as a base of operations. I've gone to big lengths in order to remove all trace of ownership in order to maintain its privacy undisclosed."

She coughed and walked away, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some water and see if there's anything I can give you to eat." She briskly walked away before I could say anything in reply.

Mooner placed his hand in my shoulder gently and I placed mine atop it. "She probably told you different since I know what kind of person she is but I want you to know that we've been searching for you ever since your disappearance. She's been like a wolf in a bone with any trace or hint of your whereabouts. I know she won't admit it because of pride I guess," he shrugged, "but I want you to know that we won't let anything happen to you. All of us."

His hazel eyes burned into mine so seriously that I was honestly surprised it was the same person I'd known. Not to mention the fact that he and Joyce were dating. The two were polar opposites in school, I didn't even know they spoke to one another. He turned away and I could see the outline of a lean bone structure and I supposed then that he had his own merits in terms of appeal.

Still.

"Did you contact the rest of the gang?," asked Mooner.

Joyce humphed as she placed a tray on the coffee table and beckoned me over. "Of course."

We walked to the living area and I sat down on the plush sofa devouring whatever it was she'd brought over.

"Who's 'the gang'?," I asked in between bites.

Joyce made a face and I chuckled at it a little, in my head. "Some of our 'old friends'. You'll see soon enough. I'm sure they're burning rubber getting here. They are a very specific bunch though, we gathered them knowing that their ties wouldn't overlap with other interests."

I wasn't stupid. I could guess about some of what she was saying.

"So no one involved with the law or Rangeman correct?" My voice was dull.

Her mouth tightened but she lowered her head a bit in acknowledgement.

It was hard to breath so I put the bread roll in my hand down and stood. "Can I take a breather before they-whoever they are," I said a bit maliciously, "get here."

"Of course," Joyce got up as well, "Let me get you a change of clothes. You can shower in the upstairs bathroom."

I looked down at myself, my filthy bare feet And the robe that barely managed to cover me and was a bit self conscious. I put my hand to my hair.

I must look a mess.

* * *

The hot water running down my body in rivulets soothed my aching muscles and took my mind off of reality for a bit. I pawed at my body and scrubbed until the skin was aching and tender. I knew to stop when I'd started to draw blood.

Panting, I threw the luffa to the shower floor and placed my forehead on the cool tile below the shower head. The drops beat on my back rhythmically and I slowed my breathing down.

"Joe."

My body slid slowly down and I held my knees to my chest, shutting my eyes.

The hot drops from the faucet competed with those that traveled down my face of their own volition and I trembled as I remembered.

A flash of the clipping Joyce had given me was branded into my mind. It burned.

 _ **Joseph Morelli**_

 _Remembering the life, death and legacy of police officer Joseph Morelli, "Joe" June 13, 1984 ~ June 17, 2016 Life Long Resident of Trenton, New Jersey, died in the line of duty after a courageous battle with after a courageous battle with unknown assailants. One of which is said to be his ex-lover Stephanie Plum. He was surrounded by his loving family, his mother Angie Morelli his grandmother Bella..._

I blinked and shivered, realizing the water had gone cold.

 _How long have I been in here?_

I quickly stepped out and dried myself. I looked at myself I the big mirror above the sink and took in my emaciated form. Huge bruises bloomed across my body in a bouquet of horror. Thin scars lined up my thighs, some crisscrossing over my abdomen and collar. My ribs looked painfully close to the surface and I gently prodded at them and the rest of me.

 _I'm good. You're good. You're okay._ I chanted these words in my head but couldn't bring myself to say I was safe. Not yet.

I wasn't sure if I could even trust them let alone anyone else is called a friend before. Not after I'd discovered-

I sighed, all of the air in my lungs rushing out, and dug my nails into the palms of my hands.

"I hate liars." It was growled out and I was surprised at the inhuman sound that escaped from my lips. I shook my head and quickly got dressed in the black pants and blouse that Joyce had given me. I couldn't fill out the bra she had left for me but I put on the underwear that she had laid out for me on the clothing tray.

I'd forgotten that she was very well off after all of her marriages had..ended.

I tied my hair back, too tired to try to deal with it any more than that with an elastic on the counter and left the bathroom.

As I walked carefully down the steps to the first floor I could hear mumbling. As I got closer I could hear different sets of voices talking to one another. It seemed to be an argument.

"Are you nuts?! What if he had caught you huh? You would be dead! You should've left her there and called us so that we could work out a plan together!", said a mans voice.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point," this was said faintly by a woman. "You could have risked both of your lives. Not to mention you're probably a little suspicious now."

The room was silent as I'm sure they thought about that. I shivered, knowing that it was true.

 _Damn_.

"But-," said Joyce before she stopped and everyone turned as I walked into the big office next to the stairs.

It seemed as though everyone was frozen. Myself included.

"Stephanie!," cried the female voice from before. I was shocked as she rushed over and hugged me. I could hear her sniffling.

I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her back to see if my eyes deceived me. "Mary Lou?! What are you doing here?!"

Her big frame seemed to overshadow mine as she smiled. "I've been working with the others, keeping an eye on certain people and gathering whatever information we could. I was keeping a lockout in your parents neighborhood and your family."

I could only open and close my mouth like a fish.

"Why don't you sit her down?," she looks like she's gonna pass out," said the owner of the male voice from before. I looked at him as Mary Lou helped me to a seat and I honestly couldn't tell you whether I could be surprised anymore.

Randy Briggs looked back at me with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

I shook my head and looked at Joyce who was standing at the head of the table. She gestured in front of her in a semicircle. "Here are some of the group members."

I looked at everyone for the first time and felt like I was in some sort of b-version of the Avengers.

Next to Randy was Vinnie looking sullen as per usual but when I looked at him he cracked a smile. Well, it looked more like a smirk but it seemed..genuine.

Sally Sweet waved at my from next to Mooner near the head of the table. Connie was next to him as well.

"Nice to have you back Steph." I felt something warm in my stomach. Not only at her but at the presence of everyone here.

I think I was the most surprised by the last two faces. One was my high school friend Louise Malinkowski who works at the emergency room at the hospital.

She smiled at me. "Nice to see you're okay Stephanie. I'm going to check you afterwards to see if you're health is okay or not."

When she saw my confused expression she her smile got softer and her eyes a little sad. "I was asked to help in case you were brought into the emergency room discreetly or were rescued in critical state."

My blood ran cold at the thought. "Oh."

I turned to the last person.

"Didn't think I'd see you again. Or at least not for a very long time."

He smiled like a cat who's gotten something much better than a canary.

"Well I felt it was finally time to show up. And at what an opportune moment!"

"Did your powers of whatever lead you here to gather with everyone else?"

Diesel smiled, his teeth perfectly straight and white. His sandy blond hair had grown long enough to get in the way of his deep-set brown eyes. The same ones that lasered into me, making breathing difficult.

"You know me so well, sugar."

I turned away and looked at everyone. They all looked back at me.

 _Well, shit._


	7. Every Word You Say

"Okay, calm down everyone," said Vinnie from his vantage point. I was a little overwhelmed by all the questions aimed at me from everyone.

Joyce looked a little annoyed at his commanding tone but held her mouth shut when he looked back at her with cool eyes.

He looked back at me and I squirmed a bit underneath his black gaze.

 _He's your cousin, Steph. There's no reason for you to be scared_ , I reprimanded myself.

I sat up straighter and looked back at him, more relaxed.

He drummed long fingers on the desk. "I'm glad you're safe," he started.

It seemed everyone's eyes widened at his small show of affection.

His eyes got darker, but somehow...softer.

"We need you to tell us about what happened to you in all these months in order to piece together how to go about bringing him down. I know this is so sudden and that you've only just come back to us..but the sooner we can formulate a plan, the sooner we can all be in peace. Especially you."

I told myself I wasn't going to tear up and clenched my fist underneath the table.

"You're right. And don't worry about my 'fragile psyche'. I'm ready to make the fucker pay."

His eyebrows raised and a small smile peeked through. He knocked on the wood.

"Good."

Diesel has his hands overlapping and he had a very serious look on his face. It was somehow alien as he was always so cheerful and flirty.

A thought struck me and I tried to maintain my composure as I turned to him.

"If you really do have some sort of..spider sense.. about these kinds of things, why now? Why have you just now found me? I thought you were good at finding things?"

He raised his hands up at my warming tone. "I'm sorry Steph. I could feel something was up in Trenton but I ignored it. I was on an assignment with my partner and it's taken up a lot of my time. In fact, I'm still searching for," his face turned red and he backtracked a bit, "Um. I'm still on the job but my gut was telling me I couldn't ignore it. And here I am." His jaw clenched and suddenly I was enveloped by his huge form. His heat radiated to me and I lifted my arms, sinking into his embrace. He tightened his hold.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. I'm so, so sorry," he said in a raspy voice.

I smiled from his back. "It's okay." We let go.

"It's a comfort knowing you're here," I said truthfully. "All of you."

Mary Lou wiped he tears away with a handkerchief. "We're so happy to see you again Stephanie."

With that, the meeting truly started and I related all the gruesome details of my isolation.

Briggs looked green by the end of it and they all had a mixture of emotions. Anger, disbelief, disgust. Pity.

"Wow." This was from Louise. "I'm going to give you a checkup after this okay?" I agreed.

"It was nearly impossible to find you. We had no motive. We didn't even have any witnesses on the day you were taken. Everyone else just assumed you had killed Accardi and-," Connie's eyes widened and her mouths snapped closed. She seemed at a loss for words.

"And Morelli. They assumed I'd killed Accerdi and Joe," I finished.

She nodded silently, not looking up.

"I'm guessing the story goes that after that, I'd gone into hiding."

"That is correct," said Joyce.

Sally Sweet stood and came to my side. He looked unusually refreshing without a hind of drag and his mass of black curls tied at the back of his neck.

He put him big, somehow feminine hand on my cheek and I smiled softly up at him.

 _"_ We all knew that obviously wasn't true. When I heard about what happened, I tried to reach everyone and anyone to get to the bottom of it. I heard about Lula but I knew there was no way a softie like you would be able to kill anyone!"

I raised my hand to his and held it there on my face.

"And Lula? Is she still..?" I asked very quietly.

"Yeah, she's still in a coma," said Randy, "but the docs said that she's doing a lot better now! And that there's a lot of hope for recovery any moment now! We know Lula, there's no way she's gonna stay down. I've personally experienced how..uhh..persistent she is." He rubbed his back as he recalled his not-so fond memories of our run-ins. I chuckled loudly.

"You're right. I know she'll be alright. I was hoping she'd already gotten better but there's no way she won't be back soon." I'd kept a vague hope in my full state all these months.

I know God won't take her away from me too.

"Louise has been keeping an eye on her at the hospital. Stopping by to see if she's alright. That way we can all rest assured that she's safe," said Joyce.

Louise smiled.

"Thank you."

"It's not problem girl," she replied easily.

"Let's get back to it shall we?," said Loki-I mean Vinnie, irritably.

I blinked. That avengers reference was still stuck in my head it seemed.

Well when you got Thor two seats away from him and Black-freaking-Widow over there pouting over having her thunder stolen from her at the head of the table, is it any wonder?

 _I really do need Louise to look me over. And maybe a psychiatrist_.

I shook a at the thought and tuned into the conversation, trying to ignore my minds attempt at coping through humor.

 _Apparently_.

"-with Briggs infiltrating the Rangeman building it should be a bit easier. But we have to be even more careful. He was probably aware of your snooping this entire time. Damn!" Vinnie clicked his tongue and a vein appeared prominently on his forehead.

Meanwhile Randy was sweating bullets.

"Y-you're right. He's probably been watching me all this time like a cat playing with his food..," he laughed, his blond hair quivering as his small form tried to stop shivering, and for the first time I truly saw fear in his eyes. Everyone else was stock-still, taking this revelation in.

"He's smart. Not that there was ever any doubt about that. He took me as soon as he saw the chance," I said roughly.

The image of Accardi, Lula, and Joe all lying in a ground with slowly growing puddles of red in my living room appeared as if etched onto my eyelids.

"But even the smartest people make stupid mistakes. And he made a fatal one when he underestimated me and I escaped."

"Ranger..," said Diesel softly.

I slammed my fist down, onto the table-

* _BAM_ *

-and everyone looked at me, stunned.

"Do not mention his name. From this moment on."

They looked at me and at one another before nodding and ending it with a resounding-

"Yes."

* * *

We decided, in the end, to let Briggs act as if nothing had changed, and using that to our advantage. After Connie slowly crept into their database and got a fuller layout of the building, he would then be able to go by undetected.

At night, me, Diesel, and him would sneak in and get our hands on a copy of all the surveillance material and anything else that would bring him down.

That's all we had for the moment but we would have to hurry and make a concrete plan.

As soon as he found out I was gone it was a matter of racing against the clock.

I just prayed he wasn't as good at covering his tracks as he'd proven. It was a long shot.

Not to mention, according to Vinnie's 'informants' have been digging information out of Accardi's subordinates.

And it seems they have it out for me for supposedly offing their boss.

It was all so complicated. After I'd told them about the day I'd been taken and everything that had led up to now, it had only caused more confusion.

They couldn't imagine being tortured by these same thoughts for months. Thinking that everyone had lied to me and that my friends were actually my enemies.

I shifted to my side on the bed. We had decided that Joyce's mansion was too conspicuous, not to mention suspicious.

As of now I was taking up residence in Mooner's van with Diesel and him.

I could hear Diesel snoring not too far away in the darkness.

I shifted once again onto my back and closes my eyes.

In reality I was exhausted but all of these thoughts dug at me and I was afraid. Afraid to even close my eyes.

Tears ran down my face of their own volition. I wiped them away quickly. Somehow, this time, their brief warmth was comforting. Perhaps it was because I felt I still had tears to shed before I did away with this self-pity.

I was a survivor.

I smiled tiredly, and was carried off into sleep soon after.

 _Tomorrow_.

* * *

 _ **Tomorrow. Why won't tomorrow just come already?** , I thought to myself desperately._

 _Accardi smiled at me and raised the gun to me. "It seems fate has decided who will be the winner in this situation Ms. Plum."_

 _I could hear my pulse in my ears as I looked up, into the barrel of his pistol._

 _Tears streaked my face and my hands shook._

 _I looked down at Lula, who was on my lap. Bleeding out._

 _My hands were drenched in her blood and she was unconscious. It was all my mind could take as everything seemed to spin_

 _"Lula," I whispered, my voice trembling. "Lula!," I shouted, wailing._

 _I felt the cold metal press into my temple and Accardi kicked Lula off of me._

 _My breath left me, my mouth agape._

 _He crouched down to my eye level and smiled cruelly. "Now do I have your attention?"_

 _I looked from my friend, my partner in crime of all this time and turned them to the madman before me._

 _"How could you...?"_

 _He rolled his eyes. His neat suit and tidy appearance was drowned out by the unmistakable insanity seeming to emanate from him._

 _"I hate to do this, you know? But you got a little too close for comfort to my business. And I don't like to leave stones unturned."_

 _I had been assigned to track down his brother for skipping and he had somehow led me to this._

If only I had cared more about my life than next months rent.

 _His eyes widened and he grinned widely. "Do you hear that?" He moved the gun to his ear in a mocking gesture as to listen intently._

 _I could hear someone approach hurriedly from the right side of the corridor. It was hard to be stealthy in my old apartment building. Someone coming in from the front door was an especially easy target._

 _"No! Don't com-!," I tried to shout but Accardi backhanded me so hard I fell to my side. My ears were ringing for a couple of seconds._

 _I was suddenly picked up and held before him as some sort of human shield._

 _Suddenly from behind us I heard something that made me cry with relief._

 _"Stephanie! MOVE!"_

 _Confused, Accardi turned towards the voice and I took this opportunity to jump away from him._

 _* **BAM** *_

 _* **THUD** *_

 _I looked behind me, gasping at Accardi's unmoving form._

 _A single hole leaked from his forehead and his eyes were glazed in death._

 _I looked back._

 _Morelli ran to me from my bedroom door. It had not occurred to me that anyone would come me in through the fire escape._

 _I was enveloped in his embrace and I held onto him as if he were a life preserver._

 _I sobbed into his jacket and pulled away mumbling about Lula and how we had to take her to the hospital._

 _His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes widened when he looked over at Lula._

 _"Shit," he said under his breath._

 _He got up and walked over to her._

 _I started to get up as well._

 _* **BAM** *_

One _._

 _Time seemed to stop in one breathless moment._

 _Morelli's face turned to one of confusion._

 _"Wha-?"_

Two.

Three.

 _He clutched his stomach and looked down at the three red holes on his shirt that were spreading._

Four _._

 _He fell onto my carpet and my world shook._

 _I ran to him. "MORELLI!" I shouted, crying out. I fell into the ground Bessie him and shook him._

 _His breaths were shallow and getting weaker._

 _"MORELLI!"_

 _His eyes, those chocolate eyes that have haunted my most intimate dreams and memories were black as they turned to me._

 _He slowly lifted up him arm and laid his hand on my face and mumbled something so softly I couldn't hear him._

 _I put my ear to his lips in panic as I held his hand like a lifeline._

 **"..love...you."**

 _My eyes widened and my body shook as I felt his arm go limp._

 _I closed my eyes and kissed him. His lips, his nose, his cheeks. I stroked his face and pulled back._

 _The last red spot in his shirt lay right over his heart and his eyes were empty except for a tear that slid down his face silently._

 _I tried to scream but only cracking sounds could escape my throat._

 _I heard a creak behind me and turned back slowly._

 _I inhaled._

 _"Ranger..?"_

 _His lean form towered over us, the light coming in from the doorway behind him obscuring his expression._

 _"Babe."_

 _I heard a click and looked at his right hand were a gun glistened silently._

 _ **No. Nonononononononono.**_

 _I shook my head._

 _He raised his arm-_

 _"No," I begged, my voice haggard._

 _-and then the darkness took over._

The same one I'd come to know personally. Every. Day. Afterwards.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for reuploading for those of you who read it already but I had forgotten to add this when is posted it. If any of you would be willing to describe the characterization of the Merry men characters (appearance/personality/etc. it would really help me create more quality content from this point in terms of being as in-character as they can be. I'd appreciate _any_ help you can give. Thank you.**


End file.
